Dripping in Gold
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: Perhaps if he were enamored by a woman worth fixating on his life wouldn't have been so empty. Gatsby/Jordan pairing.
1. Prologue

I do not own The Great Gatsby. The book was written by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Wow, so I have no idea how this story came to be. I guess I just really hated Daisy with a passion, and I kind of wish Gatsby had dedicated his life to a better person. I attempted writing slash with Nick and Gatsby, but I fail so hard at writing slash. So, I know it's an odd pairing, but yeah...I guess that's part of the fun.

* * *

_Prologue_

It's difficult for me to put in words what it was like to be in love with a man such as Jay Gatsby. I'm still not sure if I could even call it love. The way he was, the way he loved...it was so surreal that I still cannot even begin to rationalize any of it. His love was a blend of insanity, blindness, and pure madness that seemed to blend into an array of unparallelled passion.

I met Gatsby on a clear spring day. The smell of fresh cut grass pervaded the air, and birds seemed to sing in a perfect harmony with one another. I remember forcing my shoulders back and steadying my grip on my golf club. I swiftly swung it backwards, and...

"There you are, Jordan!"

My club connected with the golf ball before I could even stop myself. It sailed through the air, and I cringed as I heard glass shatter in the distance. The sound sent an awful shiver through every nerve in my body.

"Oh my!" Daisy exclaimed with a playful giggle. "You've certainly gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, haven't you now?"

My eyes darted towards the car I had just sent my golf ball flying through. I bet my lip anxiously and swiftly tore my gaze from it. Yes, indeed, I had probably gotten my self into a bit of trouble. I breathed deeply and shot a nasty glare towards Daisy.

"_Well_," I snapped. "If you hadn't so rudely interrupted me..."

I swung the club over my shoulder and pivoted on to face her. I let out a frustrated sigh before rushing passed the insipid little brat. It took every ounce of composure to walk passed her without sending my club straight to her knees.

"You're just going to leave!" She scolded. "Just like that!"

I glanced back at her and said, "Of course I'm leaving. That is exactly what you would do, am I right?"

She fell silent as a church mouse. I felt my lips curl into a smug grin, and with that, I continued on my way.

"So, you're just going to leave without an apology at all, then?"

This time a man spoke. I turned to speak him, an insult on the tip of my tongue. My eyes met with a pair of soft blue eyes, and in that moment, it felt as if time had completely stopped. My frustration with Daisy had evaporated only to be replaced by some nervous sort of excitement. At the time, I could not understand a bit of it for I had not felt any quite like it up until that very day.

I had to force myself to regain my composure. "Well, yes, that's exactly what I intended to do."

He tossed his head back and burst into a fit of laughter. I scoffed as I turned on my heel. I was ripe with embarrassment, and I imagine my face was probably as red as a fresh tomato.

"The least you could do is give me your name," he said.

"Oh, she's just like that," Daisy giggled. "Always trying to be so mysterious. Oh sir, but I would love to give you my name."

I'm not sure why it happened. It could have my frustration with Daisy's advances or my undeniable fascination with him. My nerves seemed to soften as any previous anxiety was dispelled from my body. I felt like my usual easy going self once more.

I managed a smile and finally said, "Jordan, my name is Jordan."

His hand removed the his soldier's hat from his head as his blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. He gave a small bow. "It's quite an honor to meet a lady such as yourself, Jordan. I'm Jay Gatsby. Pleasure to meet you."

A smile formed upon my lips before I could stop it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Gatsby."

"I will see you again?" he asked.

"I suppose," I said as I tossed him a playful grin. Then, finally, I was on my way home. The broken window now far from my mind.

I'm not sure why, but as I walked home, I knew that I would see him again, I knew that I would somehow fall in love with him, and I knew that he would forever be a part of me. That day it felt as if he left a mark upon my soul.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

New York City, I'm not quite sure how I think of it yet. I've resided here for over a year, but it still feels so new to me. It's so fast paced compared to Louisville. There is always something to do. There are so many different people to meet.

Today would be simple though. I was to meet with Daisy and her husband Tom. I had always known that Daisy was destined to a simple married life since the day I had met her. I did not know that she would marry someone as wealthy as Tom Buchanan. I am not going to say that I am proud of her choice of spouse, but I will say that I am at least content that she was able to find someone capable of taking care of like her...someone that could hardly take care of herself.

"Jordan," I heard Daisy's wispy voice.

"Daisy," I smiled. "You look well."

"I am well," she replied as she approached me. "You must meet my cousin. I'm sure that you two would do splendidly together."

I wanted to offer some words of protest, but I decided to ignore her words instead. I had gotten used to this routine of hers. She would always attempt to introduce me to any male she could scrounge up in some attempt to play matchmaker.

I was not in a rush to get married though. Actually, at that time, I was completely content with the possibility that I may never marry in my lifetime. I've expressed this to her several times, but the concept seems to baffle her.

"I know he's not extremely wealthy, but I think that you two would make a great match!"

I continued to ignore her. I really wasn't in the mood for this at the moment. I actually haven't been in the mood for this ever, but there are some days it's easier to deal with than others.

"Jordan," she said. "One of these days, you're going to have to let go of the past."

My entire body had felt as if it had been frozen in that moment. I closed my eyes for just a moment as I took a sharp breath.

"I would rather not discuss this," I said abruptly.

"Gatsby is not coming back," she said.

Tact was never one of Daisy's strong points. Anyone that exchanged words with her for five minutes would know this.

"Gatsby?" I heard Tom call from behind me.

I felt numb. I had never expected her husband to have any knowledge of my long lost beau. I bit my lower lip briefly. Then, once I steadied myself, I said, "Do you know Gatsby?"

"Gatbsy? Oh, I know of him...not on a personal level of course," Tom replied. "I have heard of him though. He just threw this outrageous party in that house across the West Egg."

I didn't know what to say. I glanced over at Daisy for a moment, and she appeared just as shocked as I had been.

"How do you know him?" Tom asked casually.

"It's a really strange story," I replied. "I'd rather not get into it right now."

"She's in _looove_ with him!" Daisy interjected.

Again, tact was never her strong point. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Back then, I'm sure I was in some way," I replied. "But, I haven't seen him for five years. I can hardly say my feelings remain the same today."

"Oh, I'm glad for that! I don't like all these new money sorts clogging up the place!" Tom replied. "The man is reckless and egotistical throwing all of these over the top parties. I wasn't even sure if Gatsby was even a real person until now. No one I've talked to has ever even met him other you two."

I hardly cared what Tom had to say. The only thing I was sure of at that moment was that I had to be at his next party. How would I do this though? I haven't even been invited. That thought felt like torture. What if he knew that I lived here and didn't even bother to send me an invitation? Perhaps he had forgotten about me. It had been five years. It was likely that he had already found someone else.

I resisted the tears that threatened to fall. I was stronger than this. I was always stronger than this.

"So, he just throws all these parties for whom?" I asked as steadily as I possibly could. "I mean, it'd be odd if he just let anyone waltz right into his house."

"That's the issue," Tom replied. "He _does _just let's anyone waltz right in there. Even grime off the city street can attend if they please. It makes no damned sense. Rich don't mix with the poor. New money doesn't mix with old money. Whites don't mix with blacks. That's just the way things should be!"

Again, I hardly cared about anything Tom had to say. I was too caught up in myself to even care about his irritating banter.

"So, he just throws them whenever he pleases?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, he's having one tonight," Tom said with disgust. "And, I cannot believe people I call friends are actually attending."

The obvious idea came to my mind. I can't imagine anyone in my shoes doing anything different. Tonight I knew that I would attend that party.

Daisy seemed to read my mind, because the next thing I heard was...

"Oh, you're going to go aren't you, Jordan?" she asked before she let out a quiet giggle. "I'd like to go too! Oh Tom, can we go?"

"I'm not going to go, Daisy," I replied.

"Of course, you're not," Tom said. "And, neither are you Daisy. I don't want you getting mixed up in all that."

I felt instant relief at Tom's disapproval of Daisy's request. The last thing in this world I wanted is for Gatsby to see me in the presence of Tom Buchanan. How embarrassing would that be!

And, Daisy! She had always had this grating fascination with Gatsby! It might just be some immature infatuation of hers, or it could be that he was always unattainable to her. I'd say it was a little of both especially the latter. Gatsby had been the only man she had never been able to have drooling over her like a dog. I could imagine how uncomfortable that had always made her.

"I suppose I should be going now," I announced. "I'm very tired."

"But Jordan, you haven't even met Nick yet!" Daisy protested.

"I'm sure I will eventually," I replied. "I shall see you both soon."

Then, as quickly as I could, I made my way outside. I finally allowed myself to smile. Gatsby...I would finally see him again. Five years...I just hope he hadn't already forgotten me.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Miss Baker, I haven't seen you for a week."_

_I recognized the voice. It was that man I met last week, the one that owned the car I had sent a golf ball into. I gave him a small smile._

"_Oh, I had almost forgotten about all that," I replied. "I could still repair the window if you'd like."_

"_No, it's quite alright," he replied._

_It's was starting to become evident to me that he was not at all concerned about his window. The thought made me release a nervous laugh. Was it possible that he really felt the same way I did?  
_

"_Then, why are you here?" _

"_The truth is...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."_

* * *

I took a sip from my steaming hot tea. The first week I couldn't stop thinking of him either, and the truth was that I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him for five years. I hadn't believed I would ever hear from him again, but now here he was in New York.

He had been here for some time, and yet he hadn't even bothered to contact me. Could he have really forgotten about me? I tried to rearrange my thoughts, but they were so impossible to organize.

I sighed deeply as I stared into the dark liquid in my tea cup.

I suppose everything would be answered soon enough. For better or for worse, I would at least finally have an answer to the questions plaguing my mind. I took another sip. An answer to everything, no matter how horrible, would bring me relief I so wished for all these years.

* * *

I was completely awestruck when I reached Gatsby's estate. There had to be hundreds upon hundreds of people inside the gates, and for a small moment, I wondered if I would even be able to find him in the throngs of people inside his estate. I wondered if he would even notice me within these crowds. It had been so long. He must have moved on with his life...

I snatched a martini from a nearby table and swallowed it quickly. This was not like me at all. I never allowed myself to be ruled by my emotions for so long.

"Jordan!" It was the voice of Daisy Buchanan. I felt a little uneasy, but quickly shoved that emotion away as soon as it came.

I continued to walk as if I hadn't even heard her and attempted to disappear within the crowd. She was too quick though. She caught my arm in hers. I turned to face her. She was with another man I hadn't seen before.

"Jordan, I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I – I changed my mind."

"I knew you'd come! This is my cousin Nick."

I gave him a quick glance. "It's nice to meet you, but I really – really got to go."

"Jordan, please, spend time with us!" Daisy begged.

"Actually, I'm rather bored of this party. I think I'm ready to leave."

I paced through the crowd, leaving Daisy as quick as I could. I walked up a flight of stairs and disappeared into a room. I leaned instantly fell into a chair and let out a deep sigh.

This was so pointless. There were just so many people. He probably wouldn't be able to find me even if he looked for me. Aside from this, why did I even place so much energy on this? I should have been done with this situation years ago.

The door flew open, and a couple girls came stumbling in. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door. I suppose it was time for me to leave. This really was getting more and more ridiculous each passing moment.

"I don't think he's even real." I heard one of them giggle. "No one here's even seen him before."

I got out of the room as soon as I could. This was becoming so overwhelming. Normally, I loved larger parties. It was so easily to find privacy in a crowd of people you barely knew. However, the stress of my own feelings were sabotaging my ability to feel comfortable.

I snatched another martini from a tray and walked threw the crowds to the courtyard. I needed to leave this place. This was a foolish waste of time. Perhaps Daisy was right to suggest moving on all these years. Perhaps I should give that cousin of hers a chance.

"Jordan," I heard Daisy call to me. "Finally I found you. I thought you said that you were leaving?"

I stood completely frozen before her. I couldn't run from her anymore. In fact, I felt awful for feeling so threatened by her earlier. Daisy has been a friend of mine for so long. She was possibly the only person I had confided in after I had lost Gatsby years ago, and this is how I repay her...

I watched her study my face and there she furrowed her brow. It's almost as if she could see my emotions written upon my face. I smiled grimly at her in some sorry attempt at concealing my disappointment.

"What in god's name is the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing's the matter."

I knew she didn't believe it.

"I think we should leave after all," Daisy suggested. "I don't want someone I know to tell Tom I've been here."

I turned and accidentally brushed someone on the shoulder. I turned to apologize.

It was him, it was Gatsby. He stood holding a martini glass in hand. I managed to look into his blue eyes, and in that moment, it felt as if time had stopped for both of us. Then, he raised his glass into the air.

"Cheers, Miss Baker," he clinked his glass to mine. "It's been quite some time, wouldn't you say?"

An array of fireworks burst into the air. The timing was so perfect that it seemed scripted. It was like something written in a novel.

"Cheers Jay," I said and took a sip from my glass. "It's been so long. Wherever have you been, Jay?"

He was silent. I felt his arm tense, and I realized at that very moment that he was possibly more nervous than I was. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Well," I said with a laugh. "Whatever may have happened, we have all the time in the world ahead of us now."

"Yes, I guess we do," he agreed.

My eyes scanned the party. There were so many people completely full of happiness and glee, but I realized that none of them could be quite as happy as I. At that moment, I was complete.

To Be Continued

* * *

My apologize for not updating sooner. I've been in the process of moving. I managed to find a computer and put together another quick chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed it.


End file.
